


Cancún Cruz

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: American Politics, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Politics, Slice of Life, Supernatural Reboot, Ted Cruz - Freeform, Texas, mentioned Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jensen is incensed at the jackassery of his state's junior senator. His ever-helpful partner encourages him to run against him in 2024, as long as it doesn't interfere with the Supernatural reboot.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, background Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Cancún Cruz

It was the second week after his hip surgery, so Misha was still only partially lucid from the effects of the pain medication. Even so, he could feel the palpable anger vibrating off Jensen through the FaceTime connection.

“I knew he was a dick. I mean, everyone in Texas knows he’s a dick. Even people who voted for him.” Jensen swirled his highball glass. “But Cancún?”

“My favorite part is how he tried blaming his kids for it at first.” Misha shifted on the couch, sliding a pillow under his bad hip. “What a charming fellow.”

“You know I don’t hate anyone, Mish. But Ted makes it pretty damn hard to stick to that, I’ve got to say.”

“Well, we almost got him last time. If there’s any justice in the world, this’ll be the end of his political career.” Misha winked at the camera. “You could run against him. 2024.”

Jensen chuckled in return. Misha felt a flood of warm relief at finally prying a laugh out of his agitated partner.

“This is how I know the pain meds are still making you a little loopy. Me in politics? That’d be a complete disaster.”

“Why?”

Jensen angled his head, serving the furrowed-brow, quirked-lip sassiness that Misha was so fond of. That look had been one of the first clues back then that his reserved co-star might not have been so straight after all.

“You know why, Mish. I don’t like getting down in the mud. And I don’t know enough about the issues. How am I qualified?”

Jensen reclined on his sofa and exhaled; the light was low enough in the living room for Misha to see the snow flurries against the dark windows behind him.

“Besides. I’m showing my bare ass on _The Boys_. Pretty sure that ends any run for public office before it even begins.”

Misha fluttered his lips. “Donald Trump was elected president. None of those standards apply anymore.”

“One, I’m not sure if that comparison’s supposed to make me feel better or worse. Two, thank you for making me think of Trump’s bare ass.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.” Jensen shrugged. “Anyway, I want Beto to run against him again.”

Misha rubbed his forehead. “Pretty sure he’s running for governor next year.”

“Wait, really? I didn’t hear anything about that.”

“Not a formal announcement. But it looks like he’s positioning for it. Organizing, staying engaged, doing media. He’s been pretty active in Texas politics lately. Haven’t you been paying attention?”

“That’s why I have you. And Dee.” Jensen sighed. “Sorry, buddy. I called you and immediately started ranting. How’s the hip?”

“Well, it’s not the greatest time ever. But on the bright side, I’ve been through it before.”

“Can you take a shower yet?”

“Yeah, I got the staples out yesterday. That’s why I look like less of a hobo.”

“I was going to say, you look great.” Jensen snorted. “Nice peach fuzz.”

A beat passed over the connection. Jensen glanced over his shoulder, out at the night sky.

“Then there’s that. If I go into politics, we can’t shoot a reboot in a couple years.”

“Sure we can. We resurrect everyone in episode one, have Dean return Cas’s feelings in episode two, get Sam and Eileen together again in episode three, and do a double wedding in episode four. That’d be easy to fit in around whatever you and Jared are doing.”

“So, we reboot as a rom-com?” Jensen smiled indulgently. “This is one of the many, many things I adore about you, Mish. I’m never sure if you’re serious. Even after all these years.”

“And I’m never sure if you mean things like that.”

Misha chewed his lip. He’d replied with less playfulness than when he’d thought of the response in his head, and he hoped Jensen wouldn’t take it to heart.

“You know I mean it,” Jensen said. There wasn’t a hint of doubt, of questioning, in his voice.

“Yeah.” Misha took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know.”

A few seconds passed between them in silence. Then, Jensen laughed softly.

“I mean, regardless of anything else, we know two things have to happen. Dean and Sam have to be alive, and Dean’s going to have to talk to Cas.” Jensen licked his lips. “Which means you and me are going to have to kiss onscreen.”

“That’s a logical leap, but I’ll grant it. Just because I like kissing you so much.”

“You know Jared’s going to make that scene hell.”

“That just means more takes.”

“True.” Jensen puckered his lips. “Alright, I’ve got to go. Dee’s in bed already. Looking forward to kissing you again, babe.”

“You know what I’m looking forward to?”

“What?” Jensen said warily.

“Calling you Senator Ackles between the sheets.”

Jensen shook his head. “Oh, you.”

“Love you, Jensen.”

“Love you too, Mish.”


End file.
